


Blow A Kiss,Fire A Gun（完结，洗脑黑化+腹黑盾X托尼，严重OOC,NC-17)

by sliebstt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliebstt/pseuds/sliebstt
Summary: 设定：洗脑黑化盾X托尼分级：NC-17警示：强制性行为，粗口弃权声明：人物属于漫威脑洞来源于：动漫《美国队长与钢铁侠：英雄集结》（B站有资源），但是是MCU宇宙设定。再次重申，涉及强制性行为，粗口。ooc严重。不能接受者请点叉





	Blow A Kiss,Fire A Gun（完结，洗脑黑化+腹黑盾X托尼，严重OOC,NC-17)

1.

这一切都是九头蛇的错，或者说是史蒂夫的错。哈，美国队长也有错的时候，这可真是难得，要是时间允许托尼真想开香槟庆祝一下。他必须说潜入计划蠢透了！  
那时候托尼正在训练室和史蒂夫过招，并且马上就要赢得让史蒂夫穿钢铁爱国者盔甲的赌约（他绝对不是在说大话，绝对的），虽然他才吃了大兵的一记侧踢，并且姿态狼狈的摔在地板上。但他绝对没有输！他只是害怕弄伤史蒂夫所以没有用力。但是接下来，他要认真了。  
然而就在此时，九头蛇用炸弹敲响了大厦的门，并入侵了托尼的武器库。这可真是一群无耻的混蛋！  
托尼不喜欢别人动他的玩具，何况他们还破坏了他的胜利之夜，所以托尼迫不及待的赶过去踢那些混账的屁股。虽然史蒂夫又一次对他的做法表示不满，并声称他可以在十秒内不动声色的将所有九头蛇干掉。  
这个狂妄的家伙！托尼一直以为狂妄自大是他的专属，想不到史蒂夫在这方面也很有天赋。他不以为然的翻了个白眼，得了吧，被偷的又不是他，要是他的盾牌被偷走也一样会气到发疯的。而且托尼喜欢大张旗鼓，反正他总会胜利，才不需要“低调”。  
然而这一次托尼依然失策，对方人数太多了，虽然他们已经足够努力，还是让对方偷走了他最新的发明。为了不然九头蛇彻底得逞，托尼立即追了出去。但是今天上帝讨厌钢铁侠，他被对方用自己发明的力场困在了山壁上。  
该死，这可真够疼的。他一定要发明一件能穿透自己设计的力场的武器！战损严重的托尼不得不先穿着破破烂烂的盔甲回到大厦令做打算。然后他发现除了刚刚的被偷走的加农炮，他还丢失了一套盔甲。最重要的是，他把美国队长也弄丢了！  
Damn it！无耻的贼！托尼得承认，九头蛇做起小偷来可比做反派成功多了。不过他会让那些混蛋把不属于他们的东西通通都吐出来！好吧，现在他该振作了，去拿回属于自己的东西，顺便拯救一下美国队长的屁股。老天，红骷髅那家伙简直就是队长的痴汉，谁他妈知道他会对队长做什么。要是史蒂夫真有什么闪失，他就罪过大了。  
所以接下来的第一步，找到队长。  
贾维斯终于重新上线，但他却在找史蒂夫这件事上花费了超乎意料多的时间。最后还是托尼想到了安保录像，才终于在那里知悉了他离开后大厦里发生的事情——模仿大师潜入了大厦，并且打倒了美国队长！Holy Shit！这一定是个玩笑！  
而事实上这确实是个玩笑，史蒂夫假装自己被俘，托尼在放大的影像里看到了大兵悄悄在给他眨眼做暗示！见鬼，史蒂夫不会是想……操，那绝对是最愚蠢的计划！  
“老贾，给爹地一套装甲。我要去拯救你的罗杰斯叔叔。”  
然而贾维斯反常的沉默着，没有听从自己先生的指示。  
“老贾？”  
“Sir，我的程序有些奇怪。”贾维斯卡顿的电子音提示着托尼事情的诡异。  
“你又怎么了？我记得我可是把你发明成世界上最厉害的AI，怎么三天两头出问题，你这样让我很没面子的，贾维斯。”  
“贾维斯系统正在下线……”  
“现在可不是闹脾气的好时机！”虽然这样说着，但是托尼已经警惕起来，贾维斯绝不会无缘无故的下线，一定有人入侵了它的系统。  
工作间的房门无声无息的打开。托尼后退了几步，在大脑里计划着最快的逃生路线。  
“出来吧，我看到你了。”托尼从桌子上捡了一支爆炸箭头藏在身后，他对着漆黑的走廊喊道，那里正矗立着一个高大的影子。  
终于那个人从阴影中走了出来。他穿着黑色的制服，胸前有一只可笑的红色八爪鱼。但是他的身材很好，长腿大胸，宽肩窄腰，如果他去参加选美比赛绝对能拿第一名，何况他还有一张英俊的脸，虽然此刻他还戴着头盔，但托尼就是知道他长什么样。因为来人不是别人，正是不久前失踪的美国队长，也就是他刚准备去营救的人——史蒂夫！  
托尼在意识到来人的身份后便放松了警惕，他将手里的箭头扔在了桌上，几乎是带着欣喜的语气对史蒂夫说：“队长你回来了？我正准备去救你呢。真遗憾我又错失了一次英雄救美的机会。不过你怎么穿成这个样子？”托尼揶揄着上下打量史蒂夫，“干嘛，你加入九头蛇了？”  
托尼当然知道史蒂夫不会加入九头蛇，这身衣服一定是不久前他潜入九头蛇内部计划的伪装。  
然而今天的史蒂夫非常沉默，他一言不发，只是在悄然靠近着托尼。那凛冽逼人的气势让托尼不由得后退了一步，然而大兵却以迅雷之势掐住了矮个小胡子男人的脖子，将他提起来抵在了墙上。  
“史蒂夫？你他妈在搞什么？！”托尼吃痛的皱着眉，操，刚刚他撞到头了，何况此时大兵正用他足以断金的手指捏着他的脖子。  
“安东尼史塔克，目标确认。”  
“你在学贾维斯说话吗？史蒂夫，不过说真的你这个玩笑烂透了，反正我一点也笑不出来。”  
史蒂夫绝对不对劲。托尼一边状若镇定的跟他说话，一边试图去按墙壁上的自动防御系统按钮。然而史蒂夫太熟悉大厦，也太熟悉托尼了，他在第一时间按住了托尼的手并将它们反剪在身后。  
美国队长睇睨着因为疼痛而龇牙咧嘴的钢铁侠，在头盔下勾起嘲讽的冷笑：“别妄图耍花招，托尼。我对你的了解比你想得到的还多。我绝对不会让你逃出我的掌心。”  
托尼的眼睛随着大兵越来越近的脸而张大，史蒂夫的气息熟悉却阴冷，就好像他真的在短时间里变成了另一个人。他不知道原来美国队长也会有如此无情冷酷的笑容，他原本清朗温煦的嗓音也透着冷冽。  
“你在害怕？”史蒂夫似乎对托尼的恐惧十分满意，他倾身和托尼对视，托尼这才发现史蒂夫原本湛蓝的眼睛此刻正散着红晕。  
操蛋，不知道九头蛇那些怪物对史蒂夫做了什么。他早就说了，潜入计划蠢透了！这绝对是史蒂夫的错！随机应变是钢铁侠的绝活，史蒂夫不该随便使用他的绝技！现在好了，不但没有捞到任何好处反而把自己搞成这副模样……托尼在心里骂着，他终于掌握了一件可以用来调侃美国队长的事，却不知道自己是否还有调侃他的机会。  
超级士兵的手即使隔着手套都能感受到炙热，但是它们像钢筋一般牢牢地陷在托尼的脖颈里。托尼试着动了动，挫败的发现自己完全没办法甩开它们，和史蒂夫比力量他绝对完败。但是不行，他必须要想办法脱身才行，否则别说救史蒂夫了，他自己说不定先交代在史蒂夫手里。  
“你在想什么？”史蒂夫看着托尼因为思考而不停转动的大眼睛，他下意识的眯起眼睛，因为那水润的焦糖色过于勾人了。史蒂夫心底那股幽暗的火苗开始窜动，随着主人情绪的失序而愈烧愈炙，顷刻便从星星火光变成了燎原之势。  
史蒂夫只犹豫了一秒，旋即将失去盔甲之后毫无胜算的钢铁侠翻身压在墙上。如今的他已经没有那么多顾忌，多亏了九头蛇重新定义了他的世界观，他从以前那种狭隘的世界里超脱出来，他可以随心所欲的做任何他想做的事，也包括他现在最想做的。  
恍然间托尼还没搞清楚发生了什么便被史蒂夫解下领带，用它将自己的双手绑在一起，然后被大兵压在了头顶。  
“史蒂夫，你要做什么？”托尼不安的挣了几下。  
“干你。”史蒂夫毫不含蓄的袒露着自己的计划，他的眼睛因为欲望勃发而更显赤红。  
“什么？你没搞错吧？！”托尼惊愕的回头，大眼睛里写满了不敢置信。  
史蒂夫舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，他也不知道从什么时候开始对托尼有了欲望，小胡子男人总是散发着无限的魅力，托尼是迷人的，诱惑的，令人丧失自持的。史蒂夫从很久以前就在渴望着他，而此时，托尼就在他手中，像是一只不甘受俘的豹子一样用力挣扎着，却无法挣脱开他的束缚。  
这可真美。史蒂夫眸光一闪，托尼不停反抗扭动的样子大大满足了他的征服欲。他像是一个大获全胜的猎人等待着品尝胜利果实。一想到接下来他将做的事情，史蒂夫几乎兴奋到发抖，过去的他顾忌太多，而今天没有什么能阻止他。  
“操，史蒂夫，你他妈给我振作一点！你可是美国队长，别那么轻易就被控制了！”  
“别跟我提那个懦夫。”史蒂夫像是被激怒了般低吼。  
“懦夫？我想我们需要好好探讨一下懦夫这个词的含义。我可找不出第二个比美国队长更能代表勇敢这个词的人了。”托尼随口乱说着，他只想尽可能多的拖延一点时间。  
“他每天看着你，渴望得不得了，却从来不敢付诸行动。只敢躲在房间里叫着你的名字、想着你的模样自慰。甚至他还会因为对你抱有欲望而感到愧疚，你说，他不是懦夫是什么？”  
大兵的鼻息喷在托尼有些敏感的耳后，托尼差点没忍住呻吟出来。见鬼，史蒂夫绝对是上帝派来折磨他的，托尼的大脑不禁想着史蒂夫在被子下面手淫的样子。原来正直的美国队长根本没有看起来那么直！他一直觊觎着钢铁侠的屁股，而托尼还把自己的后背交给史蒂夫看管！  
“你看起来很有感觉，史蒂夫对你有性渴望让你很激动。”史蒂夫把托尼的衣服后摆撩起来。  
“别他妈在那里自己喊自己的名字。”托尼不满的挣扎，说得史蒂夫跟他不是同一个人一样。  
“可是这样你就更敏感了，托尼。”史蒂夫故意用过去的那种因为愉悦而稍稍扬高的声调跟托尼说话，小胡子男人裸露在空气里的后背爬上了一片小疹子，他不安分的扭动着，一直没有放弃逃脱大兵的钳制。  
史蒂夫戴着手套的手像灵活的蛇一般抚摸上那片蜜色的肌肤，那质感比他想象的还要好，史蒂夫的喉头滚动，无法自制的吞咽着口水，他太渴望，而又饥饿了。  
史蒂夫压低了声线，故意在托尼的耳边说：“你知道史蒂夫为什么不允许你说脏话吗？因为他觉得你说脏话的样子特别性感，他怕自己失控，你知道史蒂夫有多爱你说脏话的样子？托尼。所以别压抑，做回你自己。在我面前你无须掩饰，我会让你完全展现在我面前的。”  
“上帝。”托尼躲避着史蒂夫的手，“老兄，你别这样，我们以后可还是要一起工作的。等你清醒过来我们该有多尴尬。该死的振作一点！这不是真正的你！”  
“这就是真正的我！全新的我，更强大的我！而且不会有那个以后了，托尼。我们只有现在。”  
史蒂夫将托尼的裤子扒了下去。托尼今天穿的是白色的内裤，和蜜色的屁股摆在一起对比鲜明，形成了强烈的视觉冲击。史蒂夫的呼吸沉重起来，他觊觎了这么久的东西终于出现在他眼前，他无法不血脉喷张。  
“还满意你看到的吗？队长。”托尼努力回过头去看史蒂夫，该死的，他就是停不下他的嘴巴。  
“当然，你有个完美的屁股。”史蒂夫毫不吝啬的夸赞着，托尼的屁股就是瑰宝，史蒂夫以前只能隔着布料欣赏它。而褪去了遮掩，那里的风光更为美好。托尼的臀肉超乎寻常的饱满，隐约透着的粉色像是压倒人理智的最后一颗稻草。史蒂夫终于忍不住将托尼下半身的最后一块布料撕扯开。没错，他连脱下它的耐心都没有。  
“操。”布料破裂的嘶啦声让托尼背脊发麻，他下意识的向墙壁躲避，史蒂夫发起疯来超出他想象的可怕。  
史蒂夫用牙齿将右手的手套扯下来。炙热宽大的手掌绕到前方，握住了托尼暴露在空气中的性器。过去的他有过一段漫长的手淫史（特别是在遇到托尼之后），所以他可谓是技巧十足。托尼在史蒂夫的挑逗下很快就勃发了。  
史蒂夫咬住托尼的耳垂，用舌尖舔舐，牙齿啃食，嘴唇吮吸，极尽所能的折磨着托尼的神经：“你看，你也很享受。”  
“任何一个男人被这样对待都会有反应的，除非他不举。”托尼努力不让自己的气息紊乱，好吧，这真他妈困难。  
“你说得对，我很高兴你不是不举，否则我会失去很多乐趣。”  
“抱歉，你是在跟一个睡遍了杂志封面女郎的花花公子说话吗？”  
“嘶。”突然加重的力气让托尼倒吸了一口气。  
“别试图激怒我，托尼。我不喜欢你的那些封面女郎。”史蒂夫的嗓音低沉而危险，他在介意托尼那些风流的过去，或者更准确的说是在嫉妒。  
托尼的气息越来越不稳，虽然他一直控制自己不要因为快感太强烈而发出声音，但是史蒂夫的手活见鬼的厉害，他不禁收紧自己的腰腹，试图阻止自己过快的射出来。  
拜托！他可不想在史蒂夫面前丢了面子，绝对不可以这么快就射出来！托尼咬着牙用额头抵着墙面，想要逃脱似的往后退，却只是让自己的屁股更紧的贴在身后大兵的下腹。  
“没关系，射出来吧，托尼，你明明很想的。”史蒂夫低哑的声音蛊惑着托尼的心智，他的嘴唇游走在托尼敏感的耳后侧颈，撩拨着托尼因为接近高潮而脆弱不堪的自制力。  
“我、才，不想！”  
史蒂夫近乎冷酷的笑着，他加快了撸动的速度，宽厚的手掌包裹着托尼红肿的阴茎，拇指每次都抚弄过顶端已经在不停吐着津液的小洞。  
“哈啊！”托尼低吼一声，终于还是尽数射在了史蒂夫的手里。  
背后的男人低低的笑着，托尼从射精后的短暂空白中慢慢回过神来，他扭头瞪着史蒂夫：“你他妈笑什么？技术逊毙了。要是是我的话，保证你坚持不过三分钟！”  
“呵，那我可真是够期待的。”史蒂夫抬高了自己的手掌，他一边看着托尼，一边伸出舌头去把那些乳白色的东西舔进嘴里。  
托尼登时咽了口口水，原本疲软的性器竟然又有些恢复。操，托尼史塔克！你他妈给我有点节操，别他妈美色当前就精虫上脑开始不管不顾了！托尼在心里唾骂着自己，他闭上眼不去看史蒂夫，努力回想着工作，等待签字的文件，以及红骷髅……噢，他软了。  
但是史蒂夫还没有软！托尼刚刚完全感受到了——用他的屁股！所以他被大兵按在原地。史蒂夫分开了托尼的股缝将刚刚射出来的精液抹在中间深色的洞口，然后用手指挤了挤，将它们按进了自己主人的体内。  
冰凉的触感让托尼一抖，从未有过的后穴被挤开的感受让他发慌。该死的老冰棍，平日里看起来一副正义凛然的样子，却在背地里觊觎自己的屁股。这就算了，还做了一个愚蠢的潜入计划然后被九头蛇控制，黑化的第一件事竟然是把自己的队友抵在墙上操！我他妈真是欠了你的！  
“快给老子住手！否则我绝对不会放过你的，不管你是不是脑子有问题！”托尼虚张声势的喊到，困兽一般挣扎着想要避开身后男人的侵犯。  
然而史蒂夫却不为所动，他拉开了制服的拉链，将早已充血硬挺的性器释放出来：“托尼，你还记得你的三分钟赌注吗？所以接下来可别让我失望。”  
托尼的后面只被大兵用粗粝的手指就着精液简单的扩张过，但是史蒂夫显然已经等不及了。他的眸色愈显深沉，原本若隐若现的红色此刻已经彻底攻陷了眼里的蓝。史蒂夫托高托尼的屁股让它朝自己翘起来，然后扶住自己壮硕的性器毫不留情的挤了进去。  
“啊……操你妈赶紧给我停下，太痛了！”托尼完全不要面子的大喊起来，他的额头都渗出冷汗了，该死的，史蒂夫太大了，从内部传来的触感时刻在提醒他是把多大的东西吃了进去，而那显然超出了正常范畴！  
史蒂夫闷哼了一声，托尼太紧了，而且有些干涩，甚至都夹得他有点疼。但是他丝毫没有放弃的念头，而是拿出了毅力，坚定不移的往那紧致的内壁中挺进。  
“嘶……让你他妈别再往里面动了！”托尼摆动着腰想要摆脱身后的巨物，他觉得自己已经被顶到头了，可是史蒂夫显然还没有被完全吃进去。史蒂夫停了下来，就在托尼为自己松一口气的时候，他又猝不及防的将全部阴茎猛然顶了进去。  
“操！操！你这个婊子养的！”托尼显然痛的厉害了，他忍不住出言大骂，然后痛得咬住了自己的手臂。  
操他大爷的！这太他妈痛了！早知道会这么痛，他一开始就应该更努力的反抗才对。他不该犹豫，更不该心软，他应该在第一时间就踢开史蒂夫然后穿上他的盔甲把这个混蛋轰晕在地上！那样他就不用受现在这份苦！他妈的，他就应该安安分分的当个流连花丛的花花公子的！  
然而，跟托尼的生不如死相反，史蒂夫此刻简直是爽翻了。托尼的肠壁又紧又热，紧紧的包裹着他的阴茎，从未有过的快感翻涌着，让他舒服到战栗。而且除了最直观的生理感受外，史蒂夫只要一想到他正占有着托尼，他的心脏就忍不住鼓胀，腰腹也愈发发紧。  
史蒂夫仰起头，满足的喟叹：“真舒服。”  
他下意识的往前面顶了顶，托尼立即握紧了自己的拳头，更用力的咬住手臂。史蒂夫进得深而且用力，托尼觉得他像是要被撞碎了一般。  
史蒂夫抬高托尼的下巴，用手指撬开那咬紧的嘴巴，霎时托尼压抑的声音便随着史蒂夫挺入的节奏溢了出来。史蒂夫忍不住将手指伸入托尼的口腔中搅动，拨弄着中间滑腻湿软的舌头。  
“唔……唔……”托尼偏过头摆脱了那作乱的手指，但是无法摆脱后穴里炙热如铁正快速进出的阴茎。  
“托尼。”史蒂夫咬着托尼的肩膀，下身用力的进出。  
“你他妈给我轻点！到底是不是个男人，一点床上的技术都没有，难怪你他妈一直单身！”托尼实在痛得终于忍不住了，操，史蒂夫技巧也太差了，他简直要痛晕过去。  
“抱歉，技艺生疏，毕竟第一次，我保证下一次会比这一次要好。”  
第、第一次？……第一次了不起啊！而且鬼才跟你有下一次！托尼倒吸着气。但是渐渐地他已经觉得没有开始时那么痛了，虽然被侵入的感觉依然陌生，让他觉得不适。  
“啪啪。”史蒂夫的胯骨和睾丸撞击在他屁股上发出响亮的声音，臀部表皮的火辣疼痛和内部渐渐升起的快感让托尼脊背发麻，他的呼吸沉重，和耳畔男人粗重的喘息声合在一起。  
“啊。”体内的某一点蓦地被撞击到让托尼压抑的吸气声都变了调，他下意识的想要夹紧大腿，却根本无济于事。超级士兵敏感的发现了托尼的变化，他掰回托尼的脸颊，用舌头舔着他的小胡子和侧脸。托尼不得不闭上眼睛，浓密的黑色睫毛随着呼吸抖动着，托尼的眼角甚至因为疼痛而泛着湿意，史蒂夫的心脏一紧，阴茎肿胀到疼痛。  
他稍微调整了一下姿势，对准刚刚那一处用力的顶撞，每一次进入都让圆钝的龟头都重重的撞击在那一点上。  
“嘶……唔……”托尼显然爽到了，他张着嘴巴用力喘息，眉毛也因为过多的快感皱成一团，被捆在头顶的双手抓住墙体，试图减轻体内不停泛上的快感。  
“托尼……托尼……”  
男人过于灼热的呼吸让托尼厌烦，他摇晃着头想要躲避：“别喊了……操……唔。”  
大兵的下半身越来越快的抽动，而托尼很快又要到达高潮，原本射过一次的阴茎也因为高潮临近而颤抖。  
“啊！”终于，他在史蒂夫一次凶狠的撞击中又射了出来。托尼腿一软几乎滑跪在地上。然而身后的男人并没有放过他，他屁股里的那根阴茎依然活力十足，史蒂夫丝毫没有停歇，就着托尼跪着的姿势将他按在墙上使劲操着，过多的快感几乎让托尼烧红了眼睛。  
这个操了不知道有多久，托尼觉得他的膝盖肯定磨破了。然后他又被史蒂夫抱起来扔在了工作台上，零碎的小零件硌得他酸痛，但是大兵只是将他脚踝上的裤子扯了开去，掰开他的双腿准备又操进去。  
“你他妈……有完没完！”托尼气得用脚去踹史蒂夫，超级士兵甚至都没有后退一步，他稳稳的立在原地，捞住托尼乱蹬的腿往下压。托尼觉得自己的腰都要断了，整个人被摆弄成Ｍ状被史蒂夫死死的压着。史蒂夫赤红着双眼将自己勃发的欲望插进了托尼因为姿势而毫无遮掩正颤抖着的后穴。  
“呼。”终于又回到了温暖之地的他满足的叹息着，他的头盔早不知道在什么时候被他扔在了地上，一向打理整齐的金发散落下来，随着他的动作而摇晃。他毫不温柔的用力又快速的插入，就像一只被被情欲灼烧了理智的狮子，脑子里只剩下最原始的冲动。  
“啪嗒。”大兵因为浴火而泛起的热汗从脸颊边滑落，滴在了托尼赤裸的泛着粉色的胸膛。偌大的工作间除了肉体相撞的声音，只听得见男人们低哑的喘息和工作台不堪重负的“嘎吱嘎吱”。  
托尼胡乱的晃着头，过多的快感让他简直不能呼吸！操，他不该嘴贱说什么三分钟！也不该在这方面挑衅史蒂夫，不愧是超级士兵，连硬的时间都比一般人长得多！托尼觉得自己的脑子都要被史蒂夫被操出来了！  
“你他妈……还要多久？”  
闻言史蒂夫便笑了，托尼明白他笑的意思，他也是男人，要是自己的床伴对他说这样的话，他也会看成是对方对他的赞扬。但是此刻他根本一点也不是在赞扬史蒂夫！托尼的后穴失控的收缩着，前面又一次射了出来！操，再这样下去，他说不定会被史蒂夫操到失禁！  
“马上，我就可以射给你！托尼。”史蒂夫的脸泛着欲望的绯红，而且他也快到高潮了，表情隐忍到有些扭曲。史蒂夫压低自己的腰，双手撑住托尼腰侧的桌面更快的挺动着腰身，托尼觉得自己快要被这几下过于深入的插入顶到晕过去。  
终于，在他体内驰骋良久的阴茎有了动静，随着史蒂夫越来越快的节奏，它在托尼的肠道内抖动着，尽数射到了托尼的肠道深度。射精带来的巨大快感让史蒂夫的大脑几近空白，他有些脱力的压在托尼的身上，重重的喘息着。  
然而就在此时，托尼突然用力将史蒂夫踹到一边，他忍着疼痛翻滚到工作台的另一端：“老贾，现在！”  
几乎是立即的，装甲从四面八方飞来。原来他一直没有闲着，他趁史蒂夫不注意悄悄的摸着手腕的手表，让贾维斯重新上线了。  
托尼一边躲避着反应过来之后想要攻击他的史蒂夫，一边在空中识别着裆部盔甲，狼狈的接住了它，手动安置上去。毕竟他现在全裸着，要是让它直接飞过来他估计就废了。  
托尼在盔甲的帮助下忍痛勉强的站立着，他稳了稳自己的气息，对着不远处那个穿着黑色制服，袒露着阴茎的大兵举起斥力炮：“是时候结束了，队长。”  
＊＊＊  
史蒂夫忐忑的站在托尼的门前，他很多次都想要敲门，但始终下不了决心。  
勇敢点，士兵，你该对自己做的事情负责！史蒂夫对自己说。他深吸了一口气，终于敲响了托尼的门。  
史蒂夫等待了一会，里面的人并没有任何的回应，于是他耐心的敲了第二次，第三次……就在史蒂夫准备继续敲下去的时候，房门被猛地打开。  
史蒂夫吓了一跳，托尼看起来怒气冲冲。他在生气，当然了，他该生气，毕竟自己对他做了那么过分的事情，他没有把他赶出大厦已经是仁至义尽了。  
“什么事？”托尼没好气的黑着脸问。  
“托尼，我……”  
“有事就说，我还要睡觉。”屁股里不断传来的疼痛感让托尼完全没有好脾气，而且史蒂夫一直欲言又止，满脸愧疚的模样让他看了心烦。  
“对不起。”  
“我已经听够了你的道歉，要是没有其他的事情，我要关门了。”  
托尼作势要关门，史蒂夫慌乱的抵在了门口：“托尼！你等一下！我来是有话要对你说。今天的事情我非常的抱歉。但是我会负责的！我以美国队长的名誉起誓，你的余生就由我来负责了！”  
“嘭。”托尼冷着脸甩上了门，滚他的，这样的痛老子受一次就够了，还他妈想有以后？托尼气呼呼的倒在床上，因为牵扯到了身后的伤口，他又吃痛的倒吸着气，心里对史蒂夫的怨怼又加深了几分。  
迷迷糊糊中，托尼想，绝对不可能会有下一次！他发誓！

Chapter 2.

娜塔莎今天的心情不错，她想起隔壁组那个年轻标致的姑娘也是单身，而且还是美国队长的头号粉丝，应该不会介意约会模式古板单调、不够刺激浪漫什么的，倒是可以介绍他们认识。所以她颇有兴致的去找史蒂夫，然后在公共区域遇见了他。  
“原来你在这里。”  
史蒂夫猛地僵直了背，他惊慌的回过头，一副不知所措的样子：“塔、塔莎？”  
娜塔莎困惑的看着被沙发椅背遮住半个身影的史蒂夫：“你在干嘛？为什么脸这么红？”  
史蒂夫看起来可谓是诡异至极。  
“不！我什么都没做！”  
“是吗？”  
娜塔莎在史蒂夫绝望的眼神中走了过去，他飞快的抓起旁边的抱枕一把覆在了自己的大腿间。  
“你们？！”娜塔莎不敢置信的看着那个试图掩藏在小小抱枕下的人影，她认出了那件衣服的主人。在短暂的震惊之后娜塔莎露出原来如此的表情，然后冷笑一声，迅速离开了现场。  
托尼在枕头下拍着史蒂夫结实的大腿肌肉，史蒂夫这才回过神来将被他用枕头按在腿间的人放出来。  
“托尼？托尼你怎么了！”  
托尼翻着白眼，差点一口气上不来。  
他妈的，刚刚他正含着史蒂夫呢，当娜塔莎走过来的时候。他还没来不及把史蒂夫吐出来就被大兵用枕头紧紧的压住，然后差点被嘴里又大又硬的大家伙噎死！  
“你他妈、准备用你的老二杀人吗！”托尼终于能喘上气了，他不满的瞪向史蒂夫。操，他可不想成为第一个被美国队长阴茎噎死的人！  
“托尼，你还好吧？”  
托尼跪在地毯上半倚着大兵结实有力的大腿，因为觉得差点被噎到晕过去很丢脸，所以他有点恼羞成怒：“一点也不好！我不想做了。”说着他站起来就要走，却被手脚敏捷的大兵紧紧抓住。  
“托尼……”史蒂夫的声音里带着几分恳切。  
托尼不为所动，这一招他已经免疫了，这个男人现在跟他装可怜，但是只要他稍微有一丝的心软就会被吃到连骨头都不剩！他才不会再上当了！罗杰斯就是个骗子，他绝对不会再被蒙蔽的！  
托尼甩了甩手，然而根本没办法挣开：“放手！你这个……”托尼看了一眼坚持的史蒂夫，此时他门户大开，性器挺立在外面，被托尼舔得发亮。一看到那玩意托尼就觉得屁股疼。  
“放手！艹，你不会还真想在这里来一发吧？”托尼暗忖，这老冰棍应该不会这么没节操才对，但事实他高估了史蒂文的理智。  
史蒂夫只是抓紧他：“是你挑起来的，托尼。”那隐忍的表情竟然还有些委屈。  
操蛋，所以又是他的错了？！托尼脑子嗡的一响，不禁开始思索这一切是怎么变成这副局面的。而那估计得要归结于上一次意外之后的意外了。  
那天史蒂夫站在托尼门口道歉被拒绝之后，他并没有放弃，当然了，他并不是这么容易就放弃的人，他打定了主意要对托尼“负责”，虽然托尼并不怎么搭理他，但史蒂夫坚持认为那是因为托尼还在生气，但只要他表现出足够的诚意，托尼一定会被他的诚意打动的。所以，他开始了对托尼无休止的示好大法。  
他总是想办法让自己出现在托尼面前，事无巨细的过问起同托尼的生活。比如当托尼沉浸在自己的发明家时间里时，已经画完了一副素描的史蒂夫就会问：“托尼，你吃水果吗？”  
“不！”托尼戴上护目镜头也不回。  
但是没过一会，他又找到了新的话题：“托尼，你有需要洗的衣服要我帮你放进洗衣篮里吗？”  
“没有！”  
“托尼，我要晚上要出门有什么东西要买的吗？”  
“……”  
当托尼准备去楼上续一杯咖啡的时候，史蒂夫也亦步亦趋的跟在后面。被骚扰多时的托尼终于用尽了耐心，他气得拎起史蒂夫的领口：“罗杰斯你他妈是不是有病？！一直跟着我做什么？”  
“噢噢，托尼。”史蒂夫无辜的举起手，“我只是、只是顺路。我也很渴了，想要喝水而已。”  
“滚你的，别以为我不知道你在想什么！混蛋！上次是意外，意外！！！你他妈就不能把这一页翻过去？还是你以为你上过我一次吃到了甜头，就想一而再再而三的在我这里占便宜？他妈的，罗杰斯你给我清醒一点，我他妈不是你练枪的对象，找你那些疯狂的粉丝去，门口有多少人排队等着你呢！”  
“可是我不想和他们……”  
“不想什么不想？”  
史蒂夫意外真挚：“托尼，我并不想和任何你以外的人有关系，我只是想要和你，托尼，我想要认真的和你开始一段关系……我喜欢你，很久以前就喜欢你了。”  
操，他在说啥么？托尼觉得自己被气的血压都上升了。喜、喜欢？！还要开始一段关系？美国队长和钢铁侠？真他妈有噱头！可是他才不喜欢史蒂夫！绝对的！见鬼，他只喜欢金发碧眼大胸长腿的性感尤物！  
史蒂夫喋喋不休的说着话，托尼看着那张不停张合的嘴唇，上面还泛着湿意，偶尔露出史蒂夫整齐洁白的牙齿！突然就像是大脑里的某根神经断掉了一样，托尼抓着史蒂夫的衣服，用力的吻了上去。撞在一起的时候牙齿都觉得疼，可是管他的，托尼拼命的吻着那张嘴巴。  
史蒂夫绝对被吓住了，他愣了一会才扶住了托尼，不太熟练的回吻起来。  
他们像两头发情或者是打架的老虎一般撕咬着，像是努力要把对方吞进肚子里！血腥味让他们更加的气血沸腾，史蒂夫半抱着托尼，和他跌跌撞撞的随便推开了一间房间的门。  
门“咔哒”关上的那一刻，两个人就像是彻底兽化了一般捧着对方的脑袋拼命吻着，那几乎不是温情的情人相拥，更像是角斗场，彼此较量着，争夺最后的胜利。唾液从嘴角滑落，但是没有人去管它们，他们的舌头缠绕、翻搅，就像是要透过那薄薄的肉块直击灵魂。  
过了很久他们才分开，彼此都像是经历了一场恶战般气喘吁吁。托尼红着眼瞪着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫的眼里更多的是迷恋。他不满足的舔过下唇，像是在回味托尼的味道。史蒂夫的嘴角还带着血渍，在刚刚的接吻中托尼咬破了他的舌头，此刻正隐隐泛着疼痛，但更多的却是快感。  
史蒂夫眷恋的伸手想要去抱托尼，而托尼也忍不住的想要重新扑到史蒂夫身上，想要靠近的冲动就像是干柴遇到烈火，一点就着，且越烧越旺。  
“说真的，不要在我面前搞起来。”  
“谁？”托尼吓得缩回了手，他下意识的朝声音的来源看去。克林特在半空架了一张吊床，此时他正探出头来，神色嫌弃。  
“我操！你怎么在这里？”  
“这是我的房间！！！混蛋们，而我只是想在自己的房间睡觉，却被两个下半身失控的人闯进来打扰，还差点被强迫看现场！”  
“……”托尼张了张嘴，没有挤出一句回击的话。  
“……”史蒂夫想要辩解点什么，但最后还是放弃了。  
半晌之后，托尼才勉强找到了话头：“操你，又在我的墙上打洞！下次你他妈自己给我把墙刷好！”  
克林特不以为然的白了一眼，他重新躺回去，冲他们摆摆手：“去其他房间操，我需要休息。”  
托尼局促的和史蒂夫面面相觑，他的脸好像有些红了，却咬着后槽牙打开房门，用力的把史蒂夫和克林特摔在了里面。当然事情并没有就这样结束，机敏的史蒂夫跟了上去，他们相对无言却又默契十足的走着，朝托尼的房间走去，然后在托尼那张大到过分的床上彻底的来了一场让托尼第三天都腿软腰酸的激烈性爱。  
自那以后，两个人就保持着那种奇怪的炮友关系，虽然多半是托尼挑起来的，但史蒂夫总是更热忱的那一个，他总像一只垂涎食物的狗狗而托尼刚好是他最爱的骨头一样盯着他，过于炙热坦诚的视线让托尼无法忽视，所以他总会忍不住自己扑到那匹饿狼身上，然后被彻底吃个干净。  
就好比如刚才，他们本来是在一起看电视，没有为什么，就他们两个人，训练后，洗漱完毕，两个人尴尬的坐在大沙发的两边，沉默的看着电视。一个白痴的电影，没想到还是18禁。暴雨天，空旷的麦田，湿漉漉的男女主角疯狂的拥吻，充满性欲的镜头总是容易让人血脉喷张。  
比如说史蒂夫，因为当他看到女主角裸露的肌肤时他就开始幻想托尼，托尼的肤色比她暗，但是是非常健康又迷人的颜色，特别是托尼趴在他那张深色的床单上抬起屁股，大腿根却微微发抖的样子总能让史蒂夫下面热到发烫。果不其然，他就硬了。  
史蒂夫不自在的缓缓坐直身体，他不希望托尼注意到自己的异样，更不想让托尼以为他是因为屏幕里的内容而有了冲动，因为他的热情只会属于托尼。然而眼尖的托尼还是发现了他的情况，史蒂夫只穿着一条棉质的家居服，面料柔软贴身，所以史蒂夫下面有什么风吹草动便无可遁形，何况他还有个大家伙。  
托尼冷笑了一下，对史蒂夫如同毛头小子的过激反应嗤之以鼻。但同时他又忍不住想要逗弄史蒂夫，他先是用脚踩住了那个鼓起的部位，史蒂夫倒吸气的声音取悦了他，于是他开始用了点力，用脚趾描绘着它的形状。  
然后托尼就提出了要在这里给史蒂夫一个口活的愚蠢提议，当时他只是觉得好玩，也很刺激。想一想，在随时有人出没的公共区域，他冒着被队友撞见的风险给史蒂夫来一个口活，那一定会让大兵害怕得要死却又能愉悦至极。  
史蒂夫没有任何拒绝的立场，半推半就的答应了。毕竟他比任何人都期待托尼的亲近，上帝，他都不想说他有多渴望。所以史蒂夫背弃了自己的操守让托尼拉下了他的裤子，将自己肿胀的性器拿了出来。  
托尼半跪在史蒂夫的双腿间，他的小胡子下藏着不怀好意的笑容，天知道他那颗聪明的脑袋里又在想着什么，但可以保证，足够下流。  
托尼先是用手摸了摸小史蒂夫，而它的反应也足够热情，迫不及待的完全站了起来，雄赳赳气昂昂的挺立着，托尼忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔顶端。  
大兵的衣物带着干净清爽的肥皂味道，而男人刚刚清洗过的皮肤散发着他特有的荷尔蒙气息。即使史蒂夫那张过于好看又诚恳的脸让他看起来像一只单纯没有攻击性的大狗，但托尼怎么也不会愚蠢到看不清史蒂夫狩猎者的本性，宛如一只危险而又强势的狮子。  
但不得不说，托尼喜欢挑衅史蒂夫，让那张伪装完美的脸不受控制的流露出最原始的暴戾渴望。托尼乐于剥开史蒂夫伪善的皮毛，就仿佛是故意与野兽共舞。托尼从来不是什么善类，他渴望征服，但也新奇于被征服。  
托尼捧着史蒂夫的性器，他故意抬高视线狡黠对史蒂夫笑，然后在大兵炙热的视线中伸出了舌头，从最下方的睾丸开始一直舔到最上方。  
史蒂夫加重了呼吸的声音，托尼就是能有最快使他失去理智乃至是发狂的能力。他强烈的想要触碰托尼，而他也确实那样做了，他的手落在了托尼的肩膀，怕重了惊到他，却又怕轻了抓不住他。  
好在托尼安静的跪在那里，他跟手指一样灵活的舌尖舔湿了整个柱身，那让它看起来更具有侵略性，而且散发了热气一般。托尼吞了了口口水，一双晶亮的眼睛直直的凝视着眼前的大家伙，然后张大嘴巴把史蒂夫含进嘴里。  
托尼收紧口腔，努力不让锋利的牙齿碰上大兵强势却又脆弱的性器。如今的他已经做得相当熟练了，毕竟他是个天才，虽然一个星期前他对吸男人老二这件事完全没有兴趣。可是这个星期里跟史蒂夫搞在一起的次数太频繁，托尼有了几次口交的经历，所以他已经不会被大兵超乎常人的老二给噎到背过气去。  
但是不到一分钟之后托尼就开始后悔自己为什么要这样做了。他的嘴角已经开始酸软，托尼努力的吞吐着，但是也只是吃进去了一部分，而史蒂夫显然并不满足，他的手搭在托尼的后脑勺抓住了那里的头发，试图压着他把自己的性器整个塞进去，但那绝对太超过了！  
性器顶端触碰到喉头的感受让托尼忍不住干呕，但是喉咙收缩却让压迫着口腔里的性器，给大兵带去了一阵极致的愉悦。但好在他很克制，没有不管不顾的抱着托尼的脑袋直接操到最深处。  
托尼的手撑在史蒂夫的胯骨部位，他抓紧了那棉质的布料，忍住恶心的感觉坚持着这个口活。  
就在这时，背后传来了脚步声。起初托尼是没有注意到的，毕竟他的嘴巴里还有一个大家伙要伺候。但是他总不至于听不见娜塔莎的声音！  
就在托尼过于惊慌却还没有反应过来的时候，他已经就着还含着的姿势被大兵用抱枕整个压住，然后差点成为第一个在口活的时候被噎死的人！  
嘴巴酸软又丢了面子的托尼不准备对自己烧起来的火负责到底，所以他准备撒手走人，却被欲火中烧的大兵牢牢的拽住挣脱不得。史蒂夫看起来有些焦虑，他已经完全被托尼挑起了兴致，此时他迫切的想进入到某个地方。  
所以当托尼还在那里质疑他该不会是想要在这里来一炮的时候，史蒂夫已经在大脑里做好的决定。他匆忙的提上自己的裤子，将托尼扛起来带到了公共区域落地窗前厚重的窗帘后面。那里的空间不大，但是绝对不会有人注意。  
史蒂夫不是没有私心，他心里打着主意呢，他知道托尼在这种情况下绝对会更敏感。  
托尼被史蒂夫压在了那扇冰凉又透明的落地窗上，他稍微分神看了一眼窗外遥远的彩色霓虹，车水马龙与喧嚣被一扇玻璃窗阻隔，而身前的男人像是要掠夺他呼吸一般热切的吻着他。  
史蒂夫的吻总是带着过高的温度，干燥的嘴唇紧贴在一起磨蹭的感觉总让托尼背脊发麻。他讨厌史蒂夫过于滚烫的体温，那让他想要反抗的理智烧到融化，然后迫不及待的和他紧抱在一起，仿佛站在高低猛地下坠，世界都翻转了一般，却又不管不顾，没有觉得一丝恐慌。  
史蒂夫手指灵活的将托尼的衣物剥了下去，托尼被抬高了一条腿，然后有冰凉的液体被送到了紧闭的后穴。  
托尼中断了和史蒂夫的接吻，他低下头去看，但除了自己的和史蒂夫那根挺立的性器外什么都看不见。大兵有力的手臂撑在托尼的腋下，托尼忍不住用手肘怼了史蒂夫一下。  
“你他妈，随身带着这种东西干什么？”  
好吧，他已经看到了史蒂夫右手拿着的那管润滑剂了。操，这家伙，竟然随身在口袋里准备了这个，他妈的，托尼总觉得自己又被算计了。  
“我怕有需要又准备不足。不然完事之后你又会喊疼。”史蒂夫的语气里带着心疼，但托尼对此并不买账。一般托尼喊疼就意味着往后的一两天里，史蒂夫没有机会再进行这样的勾当。向来有预见性的队长怎么可能让自己在同一个错误上再跌倒？  
润滑剂过于冰凉了，托尼手臂的汗毛都站了起来，“嗯……”然而当史蒂夫的手指轻车熟路的按压和体内某一点是，托尼忍不住扣紧了史蒂夫的手臂。  
“舒服吗？”史蒂夫笑了起来。  
托尼恨恨的剜了史蒂夫一眼，但是这样的强势并没有得到持续，男人故意作乱的手指轻而易举的扰乱了他的大脑。  
过多的润滑剂随着大腿根内侧缓缓流下滴在了干净的地板上，史蒂夫将润滑剂随手扔在了地上，他像一只等待进食的狮子，看向托尼的视线里满是饥饿，却又充满了感激。  
“我要进去了。”史蒂夫刚说完，托尼就觉得自己的后面被火热的性器抵住，那圆钝的前端挤开了欲拒还迎的洞口。不管被进入了多少次，托尼都会被那种完全被劈开的感觉酥麻了整个脊背。  
托尼又一次为自己的伟大而喝彩，因为他又将大兵过于凶悍的性器完全纳入了体内，那饱胀的感觉让他无法忽视，特别是当史蒂夫已经开始律动起来。  
这样正面相对的姿势让托尼很是不惯，他下意识的回避着史蒂夫的眼神，但是还是忍不住将嘴里呼出的热气和大兵因为快感而溢出的鼻息缠绕在一起，亲昵到托尼控制不住自己的反应。  
“托尼……托尼……”史蒂夫总是喜欢在这个时候喊他的名字，那让托尼觉得灵魂都被这两个字禁锢住了一般。  
托尼因为欲望而更加湿润的眼角忽闪着，每一根睫毛都像是骚动着史蒂夫内心深处最隐秘的瘙痒处，让他沉沦，却又心生痴迷。他忍不住去亲那双大到过分的眼睛，托尼压抑的细密的呻吟像是一首协奏曲，史蒂夫为了听到最多的声音，又更加勤奋的耕耘着。身体律动的节奏很协调，他们的身高也很合适，可以轻易的让史蒂夫进入到最深处，托尼半启唇瓣，痛苦又快乐的样子让史蒂夫根本控制不住自己。  
不远处传来了脚步声，超级士兵的听力超群，他早一步听到了有人经过的声音。渐渐地，他们攀谈的声音变得明显，明显到托尼开始从欲望中抽离，挣扎着找到了理智。  
然而史蒂夫一点也没有放缓进攻的趋势，他小声的在托尼的耳边说：“你可别叫出声音来。”  
托尼不敢置信的看着史蒂夫，大兵火热的呼吸还留在耳畔，只见他扩大了笑容，然后找准了位置，每一次挺入又准又快的撞击着那一点，然后又快速的抽离，在托尼还没有在爽与不足的矛盾中舒展眉头之际，史蒂夫又故技重施，这样不停的撞击着。  
“艹，你他妈现在就不能不动？”托尼终于是忍不住了，这种愉悦却又像是隔靴搔痒般的性爱让他在舒服与难受中沉浮。而且托尼还是担心的，薄薄的窗帘后面，托尼听到了克林特的笑声，以及瓷器和桌面碰撞的声音。布鲁斯的话不多，但是那并不表示他不在。托尼担心他们被发现，肉体相撞的闷响不够明显却并不是让人无法注意到。  
“那你不要夹这么紧。”史蒂夫困扰的阐述着自己的难处，托尼的身体非常敏感，特别是还有其他人的时候，他的后穴会下意识的收紧不断收缩，给史蒂夫带来极致的快乐。  
“你他妈还有没有人性？……”托尼愤愤的推搡着大兵的身体，当他发现自己根本无法动他分毫的时候，忍不了开始小声责骂。然而史蒂夫并没有恼，他握紧托尼的手臂，在托尼骂的正欢的时候猝不及防的用力的插入。  
“啊……”一声短促却又足够嘹亮的，拔高的呻吟。  
史蒂夫倾身吻住了托尼的嘴巴，他抬高了托尼的腿，然后摇晃着腰，画着圈去研磨那敏感的肠壁。爆炸性的快感让托尼都快要痉挛起来，他的腰失控的战栗着，无意识的呻吟被史蒂夫吞进了肚子里。  
朦胧中，托尼听见有人在问“你有听到什么声音吗？”  
那是克林特的声音，里面的人小声的嘀咕着什么，然后是脚步声走远的声音。  
等到那两个人彻底消失在公共区域后，史蒂夫终于可以肆无忌惮的抽送起来。他放开了托尼被吻到红肿的嘴巴，汗液早已濡湿了额前的头发，那精致的小胡子都带着湿意，亮晶晶的，惹得史蒂夫不停的用嘴巴去亲。  
爽到无法忍受的时候，托尼看着眼前一直晃的肩膀一口咬了上去。他大概是尝到了血的味道，而疼痛感却进一步激发了史蒂夫的欲望，他把托尼翻过去，抵在落地玻璃墙上忘我的挺动着，托尼的性器早就因为灭顶般强烈的快感而蓄势待发，没几下就被史蒂夫从后面操射了出来，洒在了玻璃上。  
当托尼以为自己可能会因为快感太强烈而晕过去的时候史蒂夫在他体内作乱良久的性器终于有了动静，它在肠道深处抖动着，射进了托尼的身体里。  
史蒂夫恋恋不舍的抽离出那道因为摩擦过度已经红肿的后穴，他将托尼转过来，抱在怀里。宽大的手掌插进小胡子男人浓密的黑发里，他亲了亲托尼的太阳穴，让疲软的托尼靠在自己身上。  
然而这样的温存并没有持续太久，当托尼渐渐恢复了力气和理智，他猛地推开了史蒂夫。  
“艹你！又他妈射在里面了！跟你说不要射在里面你没听见吗？靠，等会又要清理了。”托尼退了一步，小小的动作牵动了使用过度的后穴，他吃痛的吸了口气，而不久前大兵留在里面的液体也随着肠道慢慢的流了出来。那感觉无比的诡异，所以他不得不夹紧自己的腿，阻止那些玩意在史蒂夫面前流出来。  
“我可以帮你。”史蒂夫毫无羞愧的说，他喜欢内射的感觉，就好像那样就可以在托尼的身体里打上他的标记。  
“滚，老子不需要。”他才不会让史蒂夫帮他清理呢，那有点……太诡异了，他们只是炮友，不需要做这些。  
托尼在角落里找到了自己被扔出去的裤子，他稍微弯腰捡了起来胡乱的套上。然后用眼神制止了还想靠上来的大兵，他拨开窗帘，见屋外没人，便一瘸一拐的走了出去。  
史蒂夫把自己收拾妥当，然后捡起了先前离开那个人遗落的内裤塞进了自己的口袋里。

Chapter 3. 

 

警示：这个队长不是一般的队，很黑，OOC了，还有突然哭唧唧的妮妮出没。  
大概是一个努力求上位的炮友和一个死不承认的傲娇的故事23333  
铁椒过去式提及。佩普是托尼生命中一个很重要且不容抹杀的存在，抱歉又让他们分手了一次(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

“Sir，晚会的服装已经放在穿衣镜前。”哪怕没有实体，贾维斯仍然是一个完美的管家，何况这不过是项简单的任务。  
晚会的服装是按照波茨女士的要求准备的，因为托尼偶尔的突发奇想会让他的着装成为时尚灾难，佩普不敢掉以轻心。这样的谨慎能让托尼在一会儿的晚宴表现得像个精致体面的商人，而不是衣着随意、不顾场合的科学怪人。  
看，佩普和他配合得很好。即使他们已经分手很久了。  
托尼穿着浴衣坐在床头边查看手机边擦着头发，他分神看了不远处的衣物一眼，随手将毛巾扔到了床头柜那套叠得整齐规整的睡衣上。  
那套衣服显然不符合托尼史塔克的风格。它保守到有些呆板，平凡到无法入托尼的眼。托尼总是喜欢看起来华丽漂亮往往价格也高不可攀的东西，他不乐于平凡，哪怕只是一套睡衣。所以，这衣服原本不该出现在托尼的房间里。  
它的主人应该是一个极度克己的人，哪怕是衣角都整理得一丝不苟。而不像托尼，总是随手一扔，从不去做这些纯粹浪费时间的事。  
史蒂夫昨晚在托尼房间过的夜，这并不是托尼的本意。毕竟他们只是炮友，不管在床上翻滚得多么的热情过激，但是一旦脱离了肉体状态，他们就应该泾渭分明，更不应该做同塌而眠这样超过安全范围的事。  
昨晚的性事一如既往的激烈，托尼想这很有可能是他舍不得和史蒂夫划清关系的绝大部分原因。超级士兵在床上的表现堪称惊人。起初那种因为经历不足而露出的生疏早就被连日来繁多的床事经验所弥补。何况史蒂夫的悟性太高，他折腾托尼的花样已经多到花花公子中的翘楚的托尼都快要无法应对。  
史蒂夫在性事上的手段有些另托尼咬牙切齿的刁滑。他喜欢在把托尼快要送上高潮时猝不及防的停下来，欣赏着托尼无法攀上高峰那一刻的困顿迷惘，接着是愤愤，带着不自觉的嗔怪，大眼睛水汪汪的，布满雾气，欲哭不哭的模样总让史蒂夫心痒痒。  
很多人喜欢捏猫科动物的肉垫，而这一刻史蒂夫内心的感受就像是捏到了最喜欢的那只小豹子的肉垫，柔软、欣喜、愉悦至极。因此，史蒂夫总是乐此不疲。  
当托尼因为不满而开始蹙起眉毛想要骂人的时候，史蒂夫就会乖觉的早一秒恢复动作。他的阴茎坚硬炽热，重新去磨蹭撞击托尼体内敏感的一点，驰骋在那红热紧致的甬道中。尚未彻底清醒的小胡子男人就会隐忍着呻吟，他的手紧紧的箍在大兵的肩膀，很快又投入这一轮肉体的愉悦之中。  
史蒂夫像是玩弄小老鼠的猫咪，把托尼的肉体玩弄在股掌之间。而大多数情况下，托尼并没有抵抗力。一贯桀骜的托尼在面对史蒂夫是节节溃败，就连不喜欢别人在身上留下痕迹的习惯也同样为他打破。  
这是大兵另一个无伤大雅的小花招，他喜欢用舌尖缓缓的舔舐托尼颈部那片过于敏感的皮肤。舔到它们足够湿软的时候便用他那整齐漂亮的牙齿细细的咬，托尼的侧颈总是斑驳得可怕，青青紫紫的，像是他在家里豢养了大型野生动物。托尼想，也许他是在以身饲虎。  
这些痕迹总是很惹眼，一开始托尼还尝试着遮掩，但收效甚微，也就只能放弃。他在面对史蒂夫时总是退步多余坚持，这种频率高到令托尼恐慌。  
而昨晚他们好像玩得太过火了，史蒂夫在床上一直没什么自制力，再加上托尼喝了点酒控制不住开始作死，他撩拨了史蒂夫一次又一次，以至于他们双方都彻底失控。在最后一次之后，史蒂夫只来得及脱下保险套随手扔进垃圾桶就倒在床上一动不动了。  
托尼也累得够呛，他觉得再这样下去说不定真的会被掏空。他靠着残存的意思去踢史蒂夫，示意对方可以滚了。然而大兵像座大山般岿然不动，只是鼻息沉沉，一副早已昏睡的样子。托尼不死心的又踹了一脚，奈何不堪睡意，终是施施然的睡了过去。  
当然他也就不知道就在他睡着后不久，假寐的大兵睁开了双眼，眸间根本不见困意。他小心翼翼的挪动了一下身体靠近着离他不远的小胡子男人，然后伸手将他揽进怀里。  
尚未睡得很深的托尼皱了皱眉，史蒂夫吓得停下了所有的动作，等到一切恢复安稳之后，他才无奈的叹了口气，吻着托尼的太阳穴处，无声的骂了句混蛋，才至宝一样抱着他的小胡子男人睡了过去。  
清晨的托尼先是听到了窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，紧接着是浴室传来的水声。托尼很久不曾听到这样的声音了，自从和佩普分手之后，托尼的房间里就不再有第二人。  
半睡半醒的恍惚中，托尼眯着的眼睛看着一个高大的男人逆着光朝他走来。男人在床头弯下腰，丰润的嘴唇带着湿气封住了托尼的嘴巴，唇齿交缠，带着薄荷的清凉，唇舌却温暖宜人。  
男人的手指插进他的发间，轻轻的摩挲着头皮，缱卷迤逦。温存的意味太浓厚，托尼下意识的想要别开嘴，男人适时的松开了他，轻声道：“再睡一会，还早。我要去晨练了。”  
托尼重新埋进枕头中，穿着运动衣的男人起身离开，在门口处回头留恋的看着像是又睡过去的托尼，才轻悄悄的关门离开。  
***  
托尼回想起早上的那一幕就忍不住抖了一下。他像是野生动物对于危险的预知感应一般，察觉到了不适。他和罗杰斯……似乎太过界了，这不安全。  
托尼脱了浴衣，到穿衣镜前换上佩普为他准备好的衣物。  
看，就算佩普离开了他，依然可以把他照顾得很好。他不无嘲弄的想着。  
托尼系好领带，镜子里的男人好看得像一只骄傲的花孔雀。  
佩普一如既往的了解托尼的喜好，毕竟他们是如此的合拍，所以当佩普开口跟他说分手的时候他觉得难以置信。然后他感到了很久没有过的惊慌，他想任何一个下一秒他的恐慌症就会发作了，但事实上，他并没有。  
他不想如此的戏剧化，更不想以此让佩普担忧，不就是分手而已，不就是……那个重要的人离开了他而已。  
托尼想，他对史蒂夫不公平。  
史蒂夫似乎是他病急乱投医下的一个毫无理智的选择。他想，他不该开始这一切的，虽然这件事的开始并不完全受他的控制。  
史蒂夫被九头蛇洗了脑，而他刚好对托尼有意思，很强烈的意思。而托尼该死的对史蒂夫存在着好感，他不清楚那些好感的意思，也许是一丝的崇拜，也有惺惺相惜在作祟……但那都不重要，重要的是他因为佩普的离开而惶恐到利用那次机缘紧紧抓住了史蒂夫，让意乱情迷的大兵成为了他彷徨时期的慰藉。  
这不公平，托尼再一次想到。他不清楚这种隐隐有为大兵鸣不平的心情是他所剩不到的廉耻心在作祟，还是出于某些不知名情愫，他竟然对那个人有些心疼……  
他是个混蛋，托尼自责到。他玩弄了史蒂夫的情感，他会为此付出代价的。  
因为认识到了自己的恶，托尼开始情绪低落。他忍不住怪自己，当然也怪史蒂夫。毕竟在这场关系中，史蒂夫并没有那么纯良。  
史蒂夫是个狡猾的猎人，他对托尼的感情当然是真挚的，但他并不是没有手段。狡猾的史蒂夫大概是猜到了托尼的状况，他毫不犹豫的接纳了托尼全部的不安，放任托尼在他的包容放纵中泥足深陷。但他又不仅仅安于工作之余相约打个炮，托尼正是因为知道这一点才会觉得惶然不安。他并没有那么容易接受别人堂而皇之地出现在他的世界你。  
而史蒂夫虽然不是什么善茬，但他对感情的态度始终没有跟上现在的“潮流”，总是认真而古板，如果托尼没有看错的话。说实话，托尼不是那么能够看透史蒂夫，他的演技比他厉害多了，毕竟那老冰棍也是上过舞台剧院的人。  
好吧，现在该死的一团糟了。  
史蒂夫和他缠得太厉害了。托尼知道史蒂夫在努力改变他们的关系，这是绝佳的趁虚而入的时机。而那个男人耐力惊人，就像一只孜孜不倦的蚕，一点一点的吞噬掉他们之间的距离和阻碍，而一旦当他完全靠近托尼的时，他就会用他的利爪和骨血紧紧的裹挟住蝉蛹里的那个男人，直到放弃挣脱。  
托尼并不蠢，他知道史蒂夫对他的痴迷，也知道那个男人的野心，他想留着他身边，不只是炮友的身份。只是托尼不想，就像佩普离开他使他害怕，史蒂夫的靠近同样使他害怕。他不应该把他那该死的花花公子的习性放到复仇者中来……  
托尼看看手表，首先他要去公司，骂骂那些吃饱了撑的只会拖后腿的董事，然后开车去接六月小姐，六月小姐是托尼今晚舞会的女伴，金发碧眼，大胸长腿。一贯的托尼史塔克式风格。  
托尼很快就收拾妥当，哈皮在楼下等他，他那可靠的老伙计总是任劳任怨。托尼整理着袖口，看着在衬衣领口下忽隐忽现的痕迹，嗤笑了一下，最后破罐破摔的放弃了要隐藏它们。  
当托尼走出房门的那一刻，他眼神坚定，整个人看上去就像是一个被高雅西装包装完美的高定品，不留任何瑕疵在人面前。  
***  
复仇者的成员们并不是每天都会留在基地，今晚就只有克林特和博士以及史蒂夫能够有闲坐在餐桌前。不远处的电视打开着，电视画面上刚好播到他们的另一个成员——钢铁侠，也就是亿万富翁托尼史塔克的画面。  
不论什么时候，史蒂夫都觉得托尼好看到有些超过了，今天的他也不例外，熨帖精致的西装，就连后颈微微翘起的头发都透着可爱。他先是配合的站在媒体面前像一只招摇的花蝴蝶似的任他们按烂了镁光灯。  
史蒂夫捏着叉子的手掌不受控制的握紧，如果稍微有人注意到，就会发现那手背青筋蹦起，像是要捏碎那单薄的刀叉一般较劲着。  
克林特对队友的反应毫无眼色，他先是对托尼评头论足一番，然后忍不住评价了托尼身边花枝招展的女士，烈焰红唇、大胸长腿，金发在镁光灯下闪闪发亮，她的美充满了侵略性，却对托尼俯首帖耳。  
那身在史蒂夫眼中不成体统的礼服腰部是镂空的，托尼的手不轻不重的搭在那里，绅士又亲密的搂着那位女士。而毫不掩饰的女士贴在托尼身边，脸上有炫耀，就好像托尼是她最昂贵的挎包。  
托尼和女伴贴耳说了句什么，然后他们转身离开的红毯。  
摄像镜头恋恋不舍的追随着小胡子男人离去的背影，而史蒂夫的眼神也从托尼出现起的那一刻起就没有离开过。只是他的胸腔发堵，手心的刀叉早就因为超级士兵用力过度而扭曲变形。  
他在嫉妒，而这嫉妒强烈得如同一把大火，差点烧着了他的大脑。他如同一只被侵犯了领地的雄狮，狂躁暴戾。却因为师出无名，连生气都只能藏着掖着。这种憋屈的感觉与原本的嫉妒交织，让他简直想立马去把那个沾花惹草的混蛋抓回来操死！  
史蒂夫慢慢松开了手，深吸一口气。他那过长的睫毛垂下掩盖了眼里燃烧的暗火。  
这笔账，他会好好算的。  
***  
托尼今晚喝得有点多了，他已经很久没有这样放纵过。酒是好的调剂品，却也是穿肠毒药，托尼很有分寸，很久不让自己喝醉了。只是今天……  
六月女士是个贴心的姑娘，她寸步不离的守在托尼身边，像个温柔如水的情人，又像一只守护宝藏的龙。  
托尼拒绝了美人香艳热情的红唇，让她堪堪地吻在了脖颈，口红沾染上了那纯白的衣领。  
场地原本是温暖热闹的，可托尼却觉得他冷极了。身边的美人穿着清凉，但却是现场唯一一个可以带给他温暖的对象。可他该死的大脑不知道为什么一直抵触着这个，他想他大概是没救了，只能一个劲儿的往嘴里送酒。  
就在不久前，他得到了一个消息，那个消息不亚于一枚威力最猛的炸弹，毫无防备的落在了他的心里，他那些不甚稳固的根基，开始摇摇欲坠……  
————————  
“以后不要这样小孩子脾气了托尼，我不可能帮你一辈子。”  
“为什么不？”托尼毫无廉耻的回答，他的表情像个任性的孩童，那是别人不常见的情绪。  
其实哪怕是在面对佩普时，托尼也不常有这样的反应，他并不是一个喜欢死缠烂打的人，他更不喜欢真的给佩普带去麻烦。只是他还是放不下，松不开。他知道这样的姿态并不好看，可是他觉得，这是他为数不多想要抓住的东西了。  
佩普有些怜悯的看着托尼，或许她自己都不知道她的表情是这样的，眼前的男人在耍赖，这让他看起来有些脆弱，让她有些不忍心。  
“我要结婚了托尼。”  
托尼无法解释当他听到这句话的时候内心是什么感受，佩普走了出去，到门口时又回过头来：“过两天会有正式的请帖，你必须出席我的婚礼。而且我要休婚假，这次你拦不住我的。”  
托尼没有回答，他抖抖嗖嗖的从盒子里倒出几颗润喉糖，虽然他更希望他手里的是个香烟盒子，那样他就可以用尼古丁来保持清醒，更可以用来麻痹他那不受控制疼到战栗的心脏。  
但可惜托尼嘴巴里的只是润喉糖，那份甜融化在舌尖，苦进了心里。他知道，佩普真的要走了，而这次，他留不住她。  
托尼一直不知道他和佩普怎么会走到这一步，没错，他们的关系并没有因为分手而变成老死不相往来。他们很好，就像是把发条往回拨般回到了过去。只是托尼有着不甘，而佩普是释然。  
托尼从没有像要抓住佩普一样抓住过某个人，但是最终他没有能抓住她。他搞砸了，而且无法修正。他给不了佩普要的，他管不住自己的行为。他不愿意放弃他的身份、他的责任、他的愧疚、他对科技的迷恋、对世界的怜悯……  
他给不了佩普平凡生活，就好像周日里沐浴着阳光在彼此怀里醒来，在晨光里手指交缠，让投影从兔子变成白鸽……然后有金发的小姑娘和金毛犬摇摇晃晃的走过来……  
托尼想，如果佩普有一天有了孩子他会很开心，但同时也会很妒忌，因为原本，那该是他的孩子。  
这样的失魂落魄延续了一整个夜晚，他强迫自己应付着周遭陌生的人群。  
某种压迫的心绪让他感到了绝望，他不得不放纵自己喝了很多酒。毕竟这时尚且能带给他温暖的，大概也只有手里金灿灿的辛辣液体了。  
所以当托尼坐上车的时候神志已经不再了大半，六月小姐坐在他旁边，用心的扶着他的身体。哈皮沉默的开了车，对后方渐渐大胆的六月小姐的举动视若无睹。  
六月小姐有些察觉出托尼对自己兴致缺缺，但眼下他已经大醉了，这显然是她今晚能爬上托尼史塔克床的第二次机会。她亲吻着托尼的耳郭，柔软的手在那片胸膛上游走。不多时眼尖的美女便发现了托尼脖颈处斑驳的吻痕。当然，她并不知道这背后的故事，她只当托尼不久前和别人睡过，而她，将成为今晚那个。  
但托尼真的没有心思。除了心里上的抗拒，身体上来说托尼也有些吃不消。他的腰很疼，昨天晚上他被得寸进尺的大兵按着腿伏着腰折腾得不轻。他没骨气的承认他没有精力，而且一旦衣衫不整他该如何像看起来就不近视的美女解释他身上那些密集的青紫咬痕？那简直像是被野兽侵蚀过一样，根本不可能是温香软玉的美人能做出来的事。  
回程的路很快，所以当哈皮把车开进车库时六月小姐并没来得及做任何过分的事。时间早就不早了，哈皮识趣的打开车门，让六月小姐取代他的位置负责将托尼送回房去。  
只是哈皮并不知道他老板的队友早早就候在了停车库，所以当醉醺醺的托尼刚跨出车门的那一瞬便被大兵夺抱了过去，搂着腰紧紧地箍在怀里。  
而直到这一刻史蒂夫那提起来了一晚上的心才慢慢地落了回去。托尼温热的体温让他感觉到了踏实，他不想承认，当他笼罩在车库浓浓的夜色中忐忑不安的等待着托尼回来的时候，他有多害怕，今晚会等不回来他。  
才下了我的床，就又迫不及待的想要和别人厮混，安东尼史塔克，这个世界上没有那么好的事！史蒂夫背后冒着火，却极力压制着，客气却不容拒绝的让女士回家，然后才扶着托尼回房间。  
醉得厉害的小胡子男人完全没有发现自己大难临头，他满口念叨着：“美人，你真美。来亲一个~”  
“你个醉鬼。”史蒂夫配合的亲了亲托尼，突然有点伤感，“要是你清醒的时候也能这么积极主动，我也不至于感到绝望。”  
史蒂夫不喜欢醉汉，但是手里的这个醉汉却是他心心念念的宝贝，所以他并不能把他拖到浴室然后打开冷水把他浇醒，而是小心翼翼的把他放在了床上。  
饶是精力过人的史蒂夫这一番动作下来也不免气喘不止，他在一旁的座椅上坐下，看着床上皱着眉头迷着眼睛不甚清醒的钢铁侠，才发现男人的衣服混乱不整，纯白的衬衣上还沾着刺眼的口红，更别提他刚刚扶着人时闻到了那股属于陌生人的香水味，这些让史蒂夫觉得今天的托尼简直是过分到罄竹难书！  
他以为他们的关系终于渐入佳境了，可是托尼转身就跟别的女人混在了一起，那不亚于狠狠地给了他一巴掌。史蒂夫咬着牙，嫉妒烧得他的理智渐尽，一直以来的隐忍像是不堪一击的面具被他击碎摔在了身后。  
他必须要独占托尼，这件事没有道理可讲。  
妒火中烧的大兵手下并不温情，他毫不客气的扯掉了那件“出轨”罪证的衬衣。酩酊大醉的男人很快就被剥干净只剩一条内裤，他因为寒冷蜷缩成一团，脸上满是委屈。  
史蒂夫的怒火一下子就被浇灭，因为托尼的样子就像是刚刚孵化出来的带着小绒毛的小鸡，柔软到只能让人捧在手心。他不得不停了手，恨恨的咬着后槽牙，用手指头戳着小胡子：托尼，我们的帐慢慢算，一笔都跑不了！  
然后又觉得托尼的小胡子实在可爱，忍不住戳了一下，又戳了一下……  
许是这样的动作妨碍了托尼的睡眠，他缓缓转醒，眼神朦胧，可见看不清眼前的人。  
史蒂夫看着原本躺在床上的男人睁开了那双水濛濛的眼睛，正在他思考要如何开始算账时，那双大眼睛水光一闪，竟然留下眼泪来。  
这下史蒂夫可吓得够呛，那些算账惩治的念头瞬间被抛在了脑后，他俯下身小心的护着托尼的后脑勺，语气急切充满关怀：“这是怎么了？托尼，别哭了，哭得我心都要碎了。”说着低头将小胡子男人的眼泪吻尽。  
突如其来的呵护让托尼的情绪更加失控，酒精让他无法对眼前的情形进行完整的判断，他只觉得自己委屈极了，而朦胧中有个人的怀抱温暖如织，楞凭他有再大的悲伤都能在那个人的怀里化去。  
所以他放纵着自己，他抓住男人的领口，哭着问到：“为什么没有人爱我？为什么所有的人最后都会离开我？”  
史蒂夫一边像对待小孩子似的拍着托尼的后背一边夹带私货：“史蒂夫罗杰斯爱你，而且绝对不会离开你。”  
“罗杰斯？”悲伤中的小胡子男人皱皱眉，“罗杰斯是个混蛋。”  
史蒂夫摸摸鼻子。  
“我讨厌他，他让我的屁股很痛。”  
“我……我很抱歉。”  
“虽然他是个不错的对象，但是、但是我们不太适合……”大概是觉得男人带偏了自己的思绪，托尼抽噎了一下，又回到了正题，“佩普要结婚了，她真的要离开我了。我不知道我还能怎么办，我要彻底失去她了。”  
史蒂夫一惊，虽然佩普在和托尼分手之后，是有开始一段新的感情，但是史蒂夫不知道原来他们感情稳定到已经要步入婚礼的殿堂。  
托尼发现背上的手停止了动作，这种消极怠工的态度让他有些不开心，虽然他很累了，但还是带着男人的手拍了拍，示意他继续。  
史蒂夫有些好笑，重新轻轻拍着托尼的后背。  
“我又是孤单一个人，再也没有人爱我……”  
托尼靠在他的怀里哭得一抽一抽的，虽然他知道跟醉鬼说任何话都可能被无视，但史蒂夫还是忍不住郑重承诺：“我绝对不会让你一个人的，史蒂夫罗杰斯爱你，比任何人都会更爱你，而且我会让你不再觉得孤单，托尼，我会的。所以请不要再悲伤，我会永远在你身边。”  
显然托尼没有完全听进去史蒂夫的话，但他还是在很大程度上被慰藉了。他消停了一会儿，脑子里不知道突然闪过了些什么，他停止了哭泣，眼睛亮亮的，振臂一挥：“不就是结婚吗，我也可以！这位女士，我记得你叫史蒂芬妮？”  
“史蒂夫。”  
“不，史蒂芬妮……”托尼纠正了他，“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
史蒂夫决定忽略那个名字：“我当然愿意。”  
“太好了！贾维斯，给通讯录里的每一个人发一封邮件，就说我要和这位史蒂芬妮小姐、结婚了！”  
空气静止了一会，史蒂夫才在怔忪中醒过神来。他怕惊扰了什么一般小声的喊道：“贾维斯？”  
“队长，我在。请问是否要取消先生这项指令？”  
“我可以取消吗？”  
“当然，您拥有最高权限。”  
“这样。但是，不用取消。我喊你只是要提醒你，不要把名字写错了。托尼的结婚对象是我，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”  
***  
托尼醒来的时候史蒂夫正坐在他床边，他不太记得昨晚发生了什么。  
大兵一如既往地笑意盈盈，对着醒来的还在揉脑袋的托尼说着：“要恭喜我吗？我要结婚了。”  
托尼的手一滞，眼里的震惊甚至参上了绝望。然后他一挺身坐起来毫不客气的挥出了一拳。  
史蒂夫在茫然无措中接住了托尼的手，那轻颤着指尖指着他：“你、你、你……”竟是半天说不出第二个字来。  
史蒂夫直觉事情不对，慌乱的喊了一声托尼。  
托尼推开他：“好！结婚！你们都去结婚吧！祝你们百年好合！只是……罗杰斯，既然你一边有了结婚对象，一边又来跟我纠缠不清是什么意思？！难道说戏弄我就这么好玩？我的心……就这么不值得你们重视？”  
托尼是气急了，眼角都隐约带了几分赤红。史蒂夫哪里想到自己简单一句话惹来托尼这么大反应，随即一想估计是佩普那事给他带来的影响。虽然托尼不知道想到哪里去了，但是机敏的史蒂夫隐约在托尼的话里察觉了几丝不同。所以他克制住自己想要把托尼抱在怀里安慰的冲动，压低了声音，蓝绿色的眼睛透着光。  
“我结不结婚，对你来说很重要吗？”  
听了这话，托尼简直像是要跳起来咬他一般瞪着他，他像一只被逼上了悬崖的野兽般绝望，恨不得扑身上前，拼个你死我活。  
“因为你从未说过你对我的感情，托尼，我爱你，却不知你对我是不是一样。比起情人，你似乎更愿意承认我们只是炮友。托尼，你知道我的，我不可能只和你当炮友。但是你从来不肯给我答案，所以我想，或许你对我并没有感觉，与其跟你纠缠不清，惹你着恼，还不如……还不如……”  
即使是做戏，史蒂夫也说不出什么类似“一别两宽各生欢喜”之类的话。  
托尼只觉得脑子嗡嗡的想，第一次，他如此憎恨史蒂夫的愚笨：“你脑子是白长的吗？我不说难到你一点都感觉不到？如果我不喜欢你，我会跟你保持什么狗屁炮友关系？如果我不喜欢你，我会任你对我为所欲为？……罗杰斯，你当我是什么人？”  
托尼的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，难受得好像胸口的反应堆都停止运作了一般。失去佩普的痛苦和遗憾他都可以不管了，眼下他只想和史蒂夫打一架，不分出你死我活不能停！他多想打开大兵的榆木脑袋看一下里面装的都是什么垃圾！不然他怎么可以蠢到令人痛恨！  
终于听到了想听的话，史蒂夫露出了笑容，他将托尼拥入怀中，但那人倔强的不肯，最终彼此犟不过，史蒂夫也只好任由托尼的头抵在他的肩头。但他伸出了另一只手，轻轻的安抚着托尼的后背。  
“我知道，我一直都知道，但是你不说。我却不能肯定这是真的，还是只是我一厢情愿的错觉。但现在我知道了，我知道你喜欢我，我知道了！”  
“闭嘴！因为你的愚蠢我已经完全收回了我的喜欢！我不会喜欢一个笨蛋！”  
“收回无效，反正我已经知道了，别说你是嘴硬不认，就算你事后反悔我都不会同意！”史蒂夫不无霸道的说着，他满意的抱着身旁的人，就好像怀抱着整个世界一般满足。  
“那又怎么样？你要结婚了罗杰斯！你凭什么不同意？”  
“托尼，你误会了，是我们要结婚了。昨晚你自己做的决定，还让贾维斯给所有人发了邮件，下个月的婚期。”  
“什么？混蛋罗杰斯！你怎么不早说清楚？我不可能做这样的事！”  
托尼拿起手机，才发现自己的手机已经被打爆了。  
佩普在电话里咆哮：“你是故意的！你是故意气我是吗？你知道我今天醒来却被无数人追问一个我根本不知道的事情时的感受吗？下个月！我连我自己的婚礼都没有时间办理，我哪有有时间去忙你的婚礼？你绝对是故意的！托尼！你混蛋！”  
最后，史蒂夫接过了电话，他和佩普谈了谈，听得出佩普问了很多问题，史蒂夫耐心的回答着：“是的。不，这不是玩笑。婚礼你不要急，我想我们需要的只是一个私人的订婚典礼，不邀请其他人，只有朋友。我可以办好，你不用操心了，安心做你的新娘……”  
托尼看着窗边好脾气和佩普商量着事情的史蒂夫，依然有着如坠梦境般的不真实感。这个早晨太刺激了，他有些力竭的跌坐在床上，仍然觉得难以置信。  
而且他完全想不起来为何会作出要和史蒂夫结婚这样的决定，他隐隐觉得有些不对劲，也许，他再一次被这个黑心的美国道德标杆算计了。

番外

佩普的女儿今天四岁了，史蒂夫和托尼受邀去参加了小公主的生日派对。托尼出手大手笔，而史蒂夫只带了一盒橡皮泥。托尼心里啐到：一团破泥巴，真是丢他的人。  
然后出其意料的，史蒂夫陪着小姑娘捏了几个小动物，然后成为了小姑娘最喜欢的客人，甚至还得到了小天使的吻。托尼愤愤：蛊惑人心的混蛋。  
他看着小姑娘在草坪上跑来跑去，那么可爱，那么纯真。但他已经不觉得怅然，也不再觉得，她该是他的孩子。他放下了那份执念，而他，现在过得很好。虽然没有小天使，也没有金毛大狗，但是，他现在依然很好。  
史蒂夫走到他身边：“怎么这么安静？不舒服吗？”  
托尼对他一笑：“不，我只是觉得很开心。”  
有超级英雄参加的派对并没有什么不同，只是超级英雄并没有假期，所以没多久他们又被召走了，毕竟纽约总有数不完勤劳又积极的反派。  
佩普看着他们早就消失不见的身影：“不愧是超级英雄，即使是这样的日子，也依然风风火火没个安定。”  
她曾经，认真的考虑过要跟托尼一辈子。但是托尼步伐太快，而她追不了一辈子。或许，她才是这段感情里的“背叛者”。但是感情里应该有选择，而不是愧疚。  
她的老公只是看着她，微微一笑。她叹口气：“但也这是有了他们，才有了我们安定。”  
她老公探过头去，亲了亲她的脸颊：“别担心，他们一定会没事的。”  
是的，他们会没事的。

 

End.


End file.
